spoke too soon
by mmeeaa
Summary: Woody and Jordan are moving on but are they okay with this? Post finale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers- Nothing about Crossing Jordan or Sam Marquez of Las Vegas belong to me. I wish they did I wouldn't need student loans.

"Jordan!"

"Hang on Lily; I have to go find Woody."

"Jack is in your office."

"What! Why?" Jordan asked.

"He said you have a lunch date something about a three month anniversary. Jordan you forgot!" Lily exclaimed.

"Listen can you stall him for five minutes? I have to go see Woody it's been a year since the shooting."

"Yes, I will stall him for you."

"Thanks Lily."

Jordan was dating Jackson Reed. He was a top heart surgeon at Boston General they had met about 6 months prior through a mutual friend and after three persistent months of asking her out Jordan finally caved to Jackson and went out on a date with him. Before she knew it three months had passed. Their relationship was comfortable Jordan knew she would never have passionate feelings towards Jackson but she did feel like she was growing to love him. Woody and she were slowly regaining their friendship and he began dating Sam Marquez from Las Vegas. Sam had called to see how Woody was doing after she saw that he was shot on the news and told him to come back to Vegas and see her as soon as he was on his feet, that was four months ago. They were handling a long distance relationship well or so that's how it appeared to Jordan.

"Hey Woody. " Jordan said.

He turned and smiled "Hey Jo, Whatcha got there?" He said pointing to the cupcake with a candle in her hand.

"It's for you to celebrate how far you've come and the candle is for a wish of where you want to go."

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome." She looked at her watch and realized she needed to get back.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if you had made different choices?" He asked softly.

"Wood, there's nothing you could have done the guy was a maniac."

"No, I mean if I would have believed what you said in the hospital we could be married right now or _at least_ dating. But I mean it doesn't matter I have Sam she's terrific and nothing like you. She's terrific."

"Yeah, well I am meeting Jack for lunch. See ya around detective."

She hadn't let him finish just like he had done on her birthday a little over a year before Sam may have been terrific but she was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- See Chapter One

"Lily I have something to show you." Jack said.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed. Jack had pulled out a ring box that held a 4 carat diamond ring.

"I am going to ask Jordan at lunch—I love her and I want her to be my wife."

"But it's only been three months that's too fast for her she's not over Wo—".

"Who's not over what?" Jordan asked. She stood before Jack and Lily with Woody by her side. He asked if he could tag along because he wanted to speak with Lily about a girl's emotional state.

"My aunt she's still having problem's dealing with my Mom passing. Hi Woody, happy anniversary okay I am going to leave now."

"Wow she was talking faster than normal." Woody joked.

"We better head out Jack my lunch hours wasting away."

"Oh I thought I told you I asked Garret and he said you could take the rest of the day."

"But I was going to take Woody to the bar have everyone come celebrate his big day."

"Oh that's right congrats man from what Jordan says you have come a long way."

"Yeah thanks."

"Well then how about you go to lunch with me and then we will have everyone meet us at the Pogue at 8. Woody would you tell everyone. " Jack asked.

Jordan looked at Woody apologetically she hated being handled and this was what was happening but she knew Jack meant well.

"Sure. Have a good lunch Jordan and thanks again for the cupcake."

"Cupcake?" Jack asked.

"I brought Woody a cupcake for today."

"Woody Bear!"

"Sam!" Woody said shocked as his current gal pal jumped in his arms.

"What you thought I was going to let you celebrate today without me; Oh hello Jordan looking as drab as always."

"Hi Sam, um Jack meet Sam Woody's girlfriend and Jack…"

"Your boyfriend." Woody said not taking his eyes off Jordan while he spoke.

"Yeah well we better go." Woody looked back at Jordan she mouthed 'Bye Woody bear.'

Jack waited until after they were through with lunch to pop the question. "Jordan, I love you and I know we have only been dating for a few short months but I don't need more time to know that you're it." He stood and knelt in front of her with the ring in his hands. "I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Jack I… "

The only man she thought of as she answered was Woody.

"Yes. I will marry you."

He had Sam who was terrific. She was tired of being alone and marrying Jack might not guarantee a life of passion and a man whom she was madly in love with; but he did love her and there was some security in that.

When Woody told Jordan he needed to talk to Lily about a girl's emotional state that wasn't completely true he needed to talk to Lily about Jordan and Jack.

"Hey baby, I know you came all this way to see me but I need to talk to Lily about a case so would you mind going to my place. Get settled in and I will pick you up at 7:30 to go to the Pogue for the party."

"There's a party?" Sam asked

"Yes, Jordan invited all my friends to celebrate today."

"Jordan's coming?"

"Sam she's my friend."

"All right. See you at 7:30." She kissed him and was on her way.

Woody headed to Lily's office and knocked. "Hey Lily you got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's about Jo, how serious are her and Jack?"

"Woody, Jackson had a ring today he was planning to purpose at lunch."

"It's only been three months! Oh my god what if she says yes?"

"Woody, this is Jordan she said no to you on her birthday do you honestly think she would say yes to him?"

"Yes. She told me she loved me and I pushed her away. When she rejected me I ran to other women, this time she might run into a marriage with a man who loves her because she thinks I don't anymore."

"Woody, when did you realize you loved her again?"

"That's easy Lily I never stopped. I'll see you at the Pogue tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Same as the last two chapters but"Please Forgive Me" belongs to one of my favorite singers Bryan Adams.

Woody and Sam were the last to arrive and everyone was there. He saw everyone drinking at a table. Lily, Nigel, Bug, Garret, Jack they were all there but no Jordan?

"Oh I see the man of the hours here. Jordan, get out from behind that bar! "Garret yelled.

And there she was. In a bright peasant skirt that went to her mid calf. The skirt was a blend of various shades of pink and green with silver accented designs to finish off the outfit she wore a white tank top, and a Lily in her hair. The ensemble was exotic but then again so was the woman wearing it. When Jordan's eyes met Woody's she was shocked to see the same look that he held for her a year before; a look that said she was the only woman he ever cared to see and be with. 'Stop it Jordan he doesn't love you anymore' She thought. After she regained her composure she moved towards him and Sam. "Hey Sam would you mind if I stole your man I want him to pick the first song."

"Sure pick something slow for me baby."

"Yeah c'mon baby, pick a slow one." Jordan cooed.

Woody just rolled his eyes at her and followed her over to the juke box.

"Okay Farm boy pick a tune."

"You haven't called me that in ages." He said quietly.

"Well that's what you're always going to be to me."

"Even after you're married?"

"How do you know? Who told you?"

"Lily said Jack showed her the ring and it's on your finger so I guess that means you've accepted."

"I am not getting any younger Wood and he loves me that's appealing right now."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

With that he hit a song and walked away.

_**It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better baby no one can better this  
Still holding on you're still the one  
First time our eyes met same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger I wanna love you longer  
Do you still turn the fire on?**_

As the words of Bryan Adams poured out of the Juke box she felt hot tears begin to sting her eyes and she ran for the back door.

_**So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want  
I only want to make it go  
So if I love you a little more than I should ...**_

Woody watched her go. He knew why she left this song was one they had danced to here after they got into a fight one of their many fights. Jordan had put it on the jukebox and put her hands out and said three simple words 'Please forgive me.' And he did and while they danced he whispered in her ear 'This is our song.'

_**Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Please believe me (oh believe it),  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**_

As she sat on the back door step of the Pogue crying she realized that she needed to move on completely, she had spent too many months crying over a man that once loved her and would never love her again. She would ask Jack for a short engagement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Same as the others.

"Are you sure? You want to get married in three weeks."

"Yes why delay the inevitable?"

"Okay well we will start planning first thing tomorrow. Hey let's announce it to everyone." Jack said.

"No tonight is Woody's night we can announce it tomorrow."

Jordan had come back in as soon as she got herself together and had told Jack of her wish to marry in three short weeks.

Beep. Beep. Jack looked at his pager "Oh man, it's the hospital I got to go. I will call you tomorrow, I love you."

"You too, Jack."

With that he kissed her goodbye. "Hey Woody congrats I have to go to the hospital."

"Oh well thanks Jack." Woody said putting his hand out to shake Jack's hand.

The rest of the night was spent with Woody and Jordan talking to everyone but each other. At about one in the morning everyone was ready to go except for Jordan who said she had some work to do on the books for the bar.

Woody drove Sam home and then he realized that he forgot his jacket at the bar. Sam suggested he go back and get it because she just wanted to go to sleep.

When Jordan heard a knock later that evening Woody was the last person she expected. She went and opened the door and let him in without saying a word.

"Hey, I forgot my jacket."

She stood there looking at him motionless.

"Are you going to speak to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything!"

"I am getting married in three weeks."

"Okay maybe there was something I didn't want you to say."

"Why so soon, Jordan?"

"Because I am tired of hurting."

"And you think marrying Jack will solve that issue!" He shouted.

"Yes!" She shouted back.

"He thinks I am terrific! Just like you think Sam is terrific."

"How Jack feels about you is not the same way I feel about Sam!"

"How would you know?"

"I do know because Jack loves you. God Jordan for all the intelligence you have you are so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid I know you don't love me anymore. You made that perfectly clear when you threw me out at the hospital and didn't talk to me after you got out 6 weeks later. You just dismissed me and my feelings."

"Throwing you out of that hospital had nothing to do with me not loving you and everything to do with your timing. I was shot and than all of a sudden you loved me? I didn't trust that your words were sincere so I took a page from your book and pushed you away. "

"On my birthday when you came to my office after we solved the case you pushed me away too; you didn't realize it but I was going to tell you that I had made a mistake and wanted the ring. But then you said you just wanted to be friends and your ego was bruised enough. After hearing that I thought you changed your mind about us so I chickened out and just agreed."

He didn't have a chance to speak before his phone rang.

"Woody, where are you? Jack just called and wanted to know where Jordan was he said she wasn't at her place." Sam said.

"Yeah we are just closing up; I will tell her he's looking for her. Bye"

"Bye Woody bear"

"Your future husband wants to know why your not home."

"Oh my god! I forgot about Jack. I better get going he'll worry."

"What about us Jordan?"

"I don't know Wood. I don't know. I made a promise." She turned to walk away from him but he was quick to grab her and pull her to his body.

"Do you still love me?"

She began to cry. "Please don't do this."

When he spoke his voice cracked. "I have to." And he was kissing her and for the first time she wasn't fighting him. He broke the kiss and said one more thing before he left, "I still love you, Jordan."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- Same as always. _

"_I still love you." _Four words that kept echoing in her head, she got what she wished for but it was not at a good time. Then again in all the time she knew Woody when had their timing ever been right?

"Hey Jordan, I am having a dinner at my house tonight dress up and bring Jack okay?" Garret said breaking through her thoughts.

"Sure what's the occasion?"

"It's about time we all start celebrating the good things in life."

When Jack and Jordan arrived at Garret's house the drive was filled with cars. "Wow this is going to be some dinner party Garret has really outdone himself." Jordan commented. "Yeah I'd say so." Jack agreed.

When they entered the house all the lights were off. "Hello?" Jordan asked. "Surprise, Happy engagement!"

"Jack told me you were getting married in three weeks so I decided to throw you an engagement party." Garret said smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you know about this?" Jordan asked Jack.

"Yeah but I wanted you to be surprised that's why I didn't tell you."

Jordan scanned the room everyone was there or almost everyone Woody was missing.

"Garret where's Woody?"

"He said he wasn't sure if he was coming."

"Oh, well he's probably busy with Sam being in town." She said trying to mask her disappointment.

'What he must think right now' she thought.

"Did I miss the surprise?"

Jordan turned and there he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Same as before.

Jack had already started chatting with Nigel when Woody had arrived so Jordan was standing by herself when he announced his presence.

"You look beautiful" He whispered in her ear as he came up behind her.

"Thanks, I need to talk to you on the porch later." She whispered back.

"Okay well you go when you're ready and I will slowly make my way out to meet you so it's not obvious."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

When Jordan made her way out to the porch Woody was talking with Jack of all people; but it made his exit easier because Jack's back was to the front door so he had not seen his fiancée leave. Jack seemed content being the man of the hour he hadn't spent much time with Jordan that evening; Woody knew if he was in Jackson's place he would have not left her side hell he all ready was clinging to her and he wasn't even the one engaged to her. "I am sorry Jack I need some fresh air the lungs aren't as strong as they were before the shooting. It was nice chatting with you." " Yeah you too I am sure we will be doing a lot more of it when Jordan I get married." Woody shook his head politely and left. 'Not on your life pal you're not marrying her, not if I have anything to say about it.' He thought

"Hey." He said as soon as he was on the porch.

"Hi, thanks for coming out here I really need to talk to you."

"Okay." He said slowly.

"What you asked me yesterday the answers yes."

"Yes?"

"I still love you." She whispered.

"You do!"

"Yes very much!"

He moved to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest to stop his action. "You know Jordan when two people love each other they normally pass first base frequently and sometimes they even go for a home run."

"Funny. We can't do this here, my engagement party is not a place to kiss a man I am not engaged to and you have Sam."

"Sam and I were not a couple."

"But you were saying how terrific she was and how you have her and she came to see her."

"Yes after you started dating Jack she was a friend with 'benefits' of sort but when I was saying she was terrific you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I didn't want a terrific woman when I was in love with an amazing woman who happens to be wearing an extremely sexy red halter dress."

"I am such an idiot!"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you."

"But what about when you went to Vegas those two weeks, you didn't go to see Sam?"

"Well, I mean we went out to eat once or twice but that trip was about me relaxing and wrapping my head around everything that happened including between you and I. Then when I came back you had begun hanging out with Jack and before I knew it you were dating."

"I'm so sorry Woody."

"It's not all your fault I should have told you my reasons for going on that trip and some other things as well; but that's water under the bridge we can move forward now together. One of the first things I want to do is take this huge ass diamond off and put mine on your finger."

"That won't be necessary I will take it off of her myself."

They turned to see Jack come out of the shadows.

"I thought your relationship was oddly close but I kept dismissing my suspicions because of how much I care for Jordan but I realized tonight this engagement is a mistake. You two deserve each other and I deserve a woman that will look at me like Jordan looks at you Woody."

"Yes you do." He agreed.

"Goodbye Jordan."

"Goodbye Jack."

Woody and Jordan went and announced to everyone the new development in their relationship, they were all thrilled that the couple had finally been able to admit their real feelings. Garret suggested that they go have some alone time together and before they knew it they were at Jordan's place.

Their kisses became more heated and before it got out of hand he stopped. "Jordan are you sure, I mean if it's too fast that's okay we can wait. " "Woody three years is a long enough wait plus it's been a while since I did this." "Wait you and Jack never…" "No, I made up something about being a born again virgin." He started to laugh, "That's my girl." "What about you did you and Sam?" "No I needed to do some healing and then by the time I was back up in business there was only one woman that I was interested in batting with." "What have I told you about the baseball analogies?" "Sorry, so it's been awhile since we have done this." "That'd be correct." She said leaning in to kiss him. "Wait what about protection?" "We don't need it were both safe and would a little Hoyt running around be such a bad thing?" "Not if they look like you."

That's the only talking they did that evening the rest of the night was spent exploring each other.

"Jordan."

"Mmmmm….too early."

"Sweetie wake up."

"No."

"Fine." With that he was kissing her with everything he had.

When they broke apart she didn't speak for a minute or two. "Wow!"

"I'm sorry you wouldn't wake up."

"I wasn't complaining." She smiled.

"Stay right there I have to do something"

Before she knew it he was down on one knee. "Your father gave this to me before he left the last time and asked that I make sure to give it to the man you were going to marry. I think that it was his way of saying we were meant to be. He said it was your mother's engagement ring which leads me to my question, Jordan Marie Cavanaugh would you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Woody was surprised when Jordan said she didn't want to hyphenate her name she wanted to be Jordan Hoyt. After three months of planning the big day was there.On the day of their wedding Jordan was surprised to find two presents from Woody. One was a traditional bride gift and the other had a note attached to it.

_Jordan-_

_To surviving the road bumps in life together from here to eternity._

_I love you and I will see you at the other end of the aisle._

_Woody_

At there it was on a silver chain the ring that they both thought had ripped them apart, helped bring them together finally.

The End


End file.
